cartoonnetworkgames_tkofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bendos the Silent
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Titanic Kungfubot Offensive Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hellloooo Whats up man. I like TKO too. Mind if I help? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! Crat Rights I need to be a beuracrat in order to "trick out" tis wikia. Just trust me. Your wiki is gonna have a slide show, a graphic symbol, different color scheme and a better background. Likethis home page. (I did the entire slideshow and wiki theme colors. I'm a crat on that wiki. ) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! Ok. Thx bendo. BUH BYE! It turns out, I'll be taking a trip to see my family in nevada! I won't be around till around the end of summer vacation. (September at most). I'm so sorry. When I come back I'll get right to editing! Jacob has also decided to take some time off from wiki, due to frustration with the admins. He'll come back "when I come back" he says, so I guess that means september too. MAKE SURE TO TELL THE BAKUAGN WIKI TOO! Other than that, buh bye! — Ji Robinson (talk) 05:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) crat rights I need admin rights to fix the background. I just finished the front page. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 18:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Ji's rights Hey Ben, can you restore Ji's admin rights. When new suits come that is. He says he will edit more, around that time. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Upgrade']] 'your T.K.O. [[User blog:Firestormblaze|'''today!]] 19:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you think if you could post gameplay videos on all characters because I can't post videos D: